Always Kiss Me GoodNight
by Kuebaka
Summary: Nalu smut, that's all.


She ran through the woods for what seemed like forever. She didn't know how or when she got there, all she knew was that she was about to pass out. Her legs felt like they were made out of lead, and her eyes were sandbags. Finally she reached the end of the woods. Only to be greeted by the overwhelming smell of smoke and ash. Struggling to breathe she collapsed.

Fire, it had enveloped everything around her. Even the woods behind her were set ablaze, she gasped fearing for her own life. A shadowy figure appeared from nowhere she pushed herself backwards trying to escape only to have her back start to burn from the fire behind her. She flinched falling forward towards the shadowy figure. He slowly bent down close enough so that she could make out the distinct pink hair her friend always had. He was shooting an cocky smile that made her skin crawl.

"N-Natsu?" She asked with barely enough life left in her to do so.

"Lucy?" He asked reaching his hand out towards her, which she grabbed only to pull back.

It was Natsu, she fell back staring at him this wasn't her Natsu. He had horns protruding from the top of his head and strange markings all over his body, with what looked to be blood splatter on his face that dripped into his mouth. Her eyes were full of horror and confusion.

"Wake up, come on Lucy you need to wake up." She could Natsu's voice faintly coming from somewhere but not the man in front of her.

"Wake up, wake up"

She woke up covered in sweat , something bid and warm was wrapped around her waist she looked around.

"This isn't my home, where am I?" She thought looking around the room was sparce with only a bed and a dresser but it was clean except for pieces of clothing thrown about the room. She looked under the blanket only to see and arm around her waist, and she was completely naked. She jumped out of the bed taking the blanket with her.

"Lucy~ come back to bed~" Natsu whined

"NO! Where Am I! AND WHY ARE WE BOTH NAKED!" Lucy yelled

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Natsu asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Wait, did we-"she said pointing at the the fuzzy headed man.

"I made love to you, if that's what you're trying to say." He responded.

(Flashback)

"NATSU!~" she squealed. She arched her back in ecstasy, hair spreading across the pillow as he brought her over the edge once again. After she came down from her high to see Natsu sitting between her legs licking the remnants of her off his fingers.

"Luce, you taste so good~" he purred making direct eye contact. She suddenly pulled him close to her into a passionate kiss, still tasting herself on his tongue. He then reached back down not breaking the kiss, and pinched the oh-so-sensitive bundle of nerves in between her legs causing her to open her mouth allowing him to suck on her tongue. She could feel herself nearing her climax once again, he now had one finger inside of her not moving. As soon as he felt her push onto his hand his pressed on the part that he knew would make her cum. She screamed so loud he thought the police would be called if they weren't so far in the woods.

"Lucy, are you sure you want this?" He asked eyes half open and clouded with lust.

"Yes, I want this, I want You." She answered. In almost no time he had positioned himself at her entrance, he looked up at her and she gave him one more nod before he pushed his member inside her. A single tear fell from her cheek while gripping his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. He held her tight whispering sweet nothings into her ear trying to distract her from the pain, tears were falling from his face knowing he had caused her pain. His mate he was the one responsible for hurting her, and it killed him inside. She then pulled his head up to meet hers,

"I love you" she told him brushing the tears from his face.

"I love you too" he told her before kissing her. She then rolled her hips causing him to moan loudly into her mouth.

He pulled out until his tip was just barely in, he then with a snap of his hips thrust all the way back inside her. Making her scream out his name, making him growl in pride. Lucy was his, she was his everything and now he had her screaming him name. He quickened his pace bringing both of them closer to the end, he felt himself nearing fast. He reached down again pinching hit clit, that was it.

"NATSU!" She screamed at the top of lungs. He felt her walls spasm sending him over the edge as well.

"LUCY!" He yelled as he came. Exhausted he fell to her side staring at her face.

"Lucy, I love you" he said

"I love you too, Natsu" they kissed one more time before falling asleep.

(Flashback end)

"Do you remember now?" He asked.

"Yea, I do" she said with a blush across her cheeks. She crawled back into bed snuggling against his chest

"I love you" he told her

"I love you too." She told him before kissing him, he smiled one last time before they both fell asleep again.

THE END

THANK YOU FOR READING!

This was my first time writing smut, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
